High School Heart Ache
by xxDimplesxxSmilesxxLove
Summary: A certain blonde has been tormenting Ally for 2 years now. Will Ally finally get fed up with Austin Moon and tell him off or take the heart ache? Along the way feelings might be discovered and lies will be told. " It wasn't enough for you to just hate me was it? You just had to get the whole entire school to turn against me huh?" I whispered. "Slut" and with that he walked off.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey so this is my first fan fiction ever. So tell me what you think. Good or bad I just want your opinion on it but don't me hurtful. I mean no one wants to have mean and vulgar things said about them because you didn't like there story. So please be respectful. Thank you I would appreciate it a lot :) R&R. Now enough of my babbling onto the story**

_Words hurt more than you will ever know_

_Dear Diary,_

_Why did he do this to me? What pain or emotional distress have I ever caused him? The same question I've been pondering over for three years. This simple question has kept me up on numerous occasions and threatens to keep me up tonight as well. I was able to steer my thoughts away from the suffering I have endured due to the fact that it is currently summer. Unfortunately school is to resume tomorrow, which mean I will have to endure his torture for another year. Hopefully I can avoid him, but I know there is no sense in trying to give myself any pretense of hope. Well a girl can dream… if only these past three years were a dream. Honestly I'm just worried that I won't be strong enough this time to get through it. After all a person can only take so much. The thing is I have to with stand it there isn't any other way as far as I can see. Besides I Allyson Elizabeth Dawson never give up and never stand down defeated. I think I hear my dad coming, write in you later._

_~Love Ally_

I hear the door creak open, I instantly know it my dad since my mom is on a company trip to God knows where. "Ally?" "Yeah dad?" I murmur. "What's wrong Ally?" There's dad for you always concerned but that's why I love him. He acts how a father should and as a mother figure as well, since mother is always on business trips so she says. The truth is I've never really had a good connection with my mother. She never showed me any compassion or affection and that is why I resent her, but she is still my mother no matter what. We may be distant but I know in my heart she will always be there for me. I snap out of my dazed thoughts as I see the look on my father's face. I couldn't bear to tell him what was wrong. "Nothing dad." I lied. "Okay but if you ever want to talk I'm here." He left giving me a knowing look. Damn I really need to work on my lying skills. At this I let out a small chuckle. I knew for a fact I was never going to be good at lying, it was just something that never clicked for me. Once again I settled in my soft comforting sheets. My mind wouldn't calm down though it was still working at an exhilarating rate. The thought of the torment I would have to endure crept into my mind once more. Slowly my eyes started to feel heavy and in a matter of minutes I was fast asleep. Sleeping only increased the burden I was feeling, and a certain blonde continued to make appearances into my dream. This was going to be a long year.

**Author's note: So how was it? Did you like it? I would really appreciate your feedback and I am open to an ideas. Should I continue? Is it to cheesy or boring? Sorry I'm just paranoid this is my first ff and I want to know how I'm doing so far. Umm is it short? By the way I forgot to do the disclaimer so here it is**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT; I repeat do not own Austin and Ally. :( wish I could though *sigh* Sorry you didn't get to met Austin yet of have any Auslly fluff that you readers crave so much but I promise there will be some in the later chapters if I continue. If it' not too much to ask I was wondering if I could get at least 5 reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author's note: I know I haven't updated in a while and please don't be mad * gives nervous smile* anyways thank you for the reviews and constructive criticism. Special thanks to Kay K 430 for the review is made me smile as well as Teshia 14 and Isazu. By the way the idea of Ally having friends was giving to me by Isazu. Thank you to the others that took the time to review my story as well :D * virtual hug*. Also I do not mean to offend men in any way, because some of them aren't. Oh and there is going to be some vulgar, you have been warned. Now on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally **

* * *

_They never said life was easy_

* * *

I sat awake an hour before I was supposed to be up. 'Might as well write in my songbook/diary' I thought.

_Dear Diary,_

_ It's the first day of school and I am not looking forward to it, big surprise there… no. I'm going to prove to them, especially 'him' that I'm not some fragile girl, that I'm not going to let them get to me this time. I've been working on this song for some time now and I think it expresses everything._

_Skies are crying_

_I am watching_

_Catching tear drops in my hands_

_Only silence has its ending like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like there is nothing left of me?_

I was singing with such raw emotion and pain that I could actual feel my heart breaking, I thought.

_This song is going to express all of the pain I've felt, the thing is I'm stuck right now, I don't know what I should write next. So much anger and sadness is clouding my mind. Oh well, it's time to get ready for school_

_ ~ Love Ally_

* * *

I walked into the bathroom and looked at my reflection; I am okay looking but far from beautiful. After a couple more seconds of examining myself I decided to get dressed. After about twenty minutes I was done. I looked pretty decent; just my usual, a floral print loose sleeve shirt with a comfortable jean skirt that went a little past the knees to top it off I put on a light amount of makeup and a short denim jacket. I headed downstairs, waiting for my dad to take me to school but he wasn't here. On the counter there was a sticky note.

-_Ally I had to leave early a new shipment of instruments just arrived at the store. I'm sorry I can't take you today. Have a great day at school sweetheart love you._

_ -Dad_

I scoffed, yup I sure would have a great day at school if blondie wasn't there and the whole school would shut up about me and those stupid lies. Whatever, I'm just going to have to be strong. So it looks like I'm going to have to walk to school huh? As soon as I walked to Miami High I was greeted with many 'Look the whores back.' This is why I like to come to school early so I could at least get through the morning without so many insults but seeing how I was late everyone had a wise ass comment for me. Pretending to ignore them I walked over to my locker; I didn't want to give any of those bastard the satisfaction that their words actual hurt me. As I opened my locker and grabbed my schedule I was attacked by two pairs of arms and brought into a hug. For a brief moment I had and 'Ally Dawson moment' and thought that whoever was holding me was trying to strangle me, but then I realized it was my best friends, my only friends actual, Patricia Maria de la Rosa and Katelyn Matthews.

"How was your summer?" they both asked simultaneously

"Great and yours? I'm so happy to see you guys again" I squealed

"Three words Ah-may-zing."

"Trish that's one word" I pointed out. Typical Trish to say something like that but that's why I love her.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. As I was saying I went to the Bahamas. It was so beautiful and might I mention the guys. God they were _hawt_. Seriously everyone there was smoking"

"No way? So did any of the hotties talk to you or even better ask you out" Katelyn asked

"Coarse, who wouldn't I'm smexy" Trish joked but I couldn't help but laugh. "But all the guys there were total flirts"

"Bummer" I spoke up

"Right, well watcha gonna do men will be pigs no matter what. So what classes do you guys have next? I have English with Mr. Burn. Haha his name totally sounds like some sort of pain reliever."

"Me too."

"Same here."

"Whoa, let me see your schedules. We have all of our classes together except for two"

Just maybe I'll be able to get through the year. I'm just glad people don't make fun of Trish or Katelyn for being friends with me. Everyone knows not to mess with Trish and Katelyn is a third degree black belt; so of course people would make fun of them, but me on the other hand I am a complete target for insults, pranks, pain and much more. We started walking to class on my way in I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry."

"What you couldn't wait to get in my pants whore?" he snickered. I looked up to see none other than Austin Moon. _Great_ let the torture begin.

**Author's note: hoped you liked it. I feel this chapter is an okay length. If anyone feels it is too long or too short don't hesitate to tell me. :) I will try to upload as soon as possible I am currently writing the third chapter. So I do not own skyscraper by Demi Lovato. If you haven't heard the song I recommend you do. I don't know if there is some kind of reliever called Mr. Burn but there is I don't own it lol. OMG who else is flippin out about the new Austin and Ally. It's the season finale and Austin lost his voice. Not cool bro. But anyways I'm so excited. I also heard Austin might kiss Ally on the cheek. I know for a fact is that happens there are going to be crazy Auslly fans everywhere freaking out and I might be one of them maybe* unsure look* thanks for taking the time to read this chapter and Review please if you can of course. Bye for now :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: I just want to say thank you for all the reviews :) FIFTEEN freakin reviews! Thank you guys so much and sorry about the wait for the update I have been really busy and on top of that school just started /: oh and to all the people that want me to make the story long I am trying.**

**Disclaimer: You already know the drill but unless you don't I'll say it anyways. I do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

I pushed right past him not giving a damn, not caring that he was probably glaring at me so intently that he was burning a hole in the back of my head that could probably reach my soul as of right now. I just kept on walking, none of it mattered anymore. I have grown used to the snide remarks; the rumors about me being a whore, a skank a slut whatever you want to call it, I was used to it so why should I care what this stupid blonde thinks, tell me why? One thing I did care about though was how I was going to pay for it later.

"Class please settle down." Mr. Burns voice boomed throughout the whole room. Everyone quickly scrambled to their seats. Of course I sat next to Trish and Katelyn and three seats in front of me is yup you guessed it Austin Moon. "Please take out your textbooks and turn to page 633 and analyze what Sanchez is referring to in the first paragraph then give me a literary response on it. Right now I am handing out the syllabus. There will not be any slackers in this class. So if any of you feel that the requirements for this class are or difficult or unfair I suggest you get a schedule." Mr. Burns said with a stern look on his face.

I chuckled in my head I've been getting straight A's since third grade, not to toot my own horn or anything. This class will be just like the rest easy, but to be honest I have having my doubts that it won't be difficult, but nothing I can't handle. I looked up at blondie and snorted. There was no way he would able to keep up.

"Ms. Dawson is there something you would like to share with the class, since something is obviously amusing to you. Enlighten us will you?"

I guess I didn't laugh to myself after all. "No, Mr. Burns. I'm sorry for disrupting the class."

"Very well."

* * *

After twenty more minutes the bell rang. I was the first one out the door I didn't even bother to wait for Trish or Katelyn. They already know why I'm always the first to leave class. They never get mad at me for ditching them because they know what I will have to go through if I wait for them. Being the amazing friends they are, they have offered to help me and defend myself, but I need to fight my own battles. I declined the offer, but they promised me to still help me out if things ever got out of control.

I didn't even notice someone stick their foot out and being the clumsy Ally Dawson I am I didn't react fast enough and fell right in the mud with dirt splashing all over my hair and clothes.

"What's wrong whore you couldn't wait to get me so you decided to lay on the floor in front on me hoping I would just do you right now? Well unfortunately you're going to have to work harder than that. But if you really want to I can meet you later. My place or yours?" He laughs as well did his group of cronies. His laugh was just so irksome, everything about him screamed attention. I got up and walked to the bathroom despite the stares people were giving me. Be strong. Be strong. Be strong. I had to tell myself that so I would refrain from blowing up in their faces or completely breaking down if front of them. When I got in the bathroom I washed off all of the mud in my hair when someone walked in. I turned around to see Cassidy Love.

"I know what you're trying to do!" I gave her an incredulous look. "Come on, I'm not stupid. I know you're just trying to get attention from everyone and trying to make them feel bad for you. Well news flash no one gives a damn about you. So stop being the attention little whore you are." Is this girl serious? And she says she isn't stupid. I always thought she was a nice girl too. I guess looks can be deceiving. Does she honestly think I like getting bullied at school? Its people like her that are the reasons for calling blondes slow and ignorant and right now I couldn't agree more. "Don't just give me that stupid look say something" Apparently I was standing there with my mouth a gap, but wouldn't you, if you were to hear some_ bs_ like that.

"Yes, because I just love being ridiculed ever day and being called a whore. It part of my plan; to get as much attention as possible so more people would know to call me a whore." With that I walked out of the bathroom.

By the time I reached my looker to change out of my clothes second period would be coming to an end so I decided to not go. Yeah I know Ally Dawson skipping a class, but the thing is it wasn't my fault it was blondie's. If I didn't have to get the dirt out of my hair then I wouldn't have been late in the first place. I'm just glad that I still keep extra clothes in my locker. The bell rang and I raced off to math so I wouldn't be late twice in my life.

"Hey Trish." I said as I sat next to her I guess I wasn't here as early as I wanted to be but it's not like it matters this is Calculus. There is no way blondie got into this class Trish barely got in and Katelyn didn't even qualify for it. As I am taking out the needed materials I catch a flash of blonde plop down next to me._ Please don't let it be him, please don't let it be him._ I look to see Austin sitting right next to me. I swear this world freaking hates me.

"Hey" I give him a questioning look. Then I realize what he is doing. The teacher probably just walked in. When I look over my shoulder to see he hasn't walked in yet I stare at Austin confused.

"Me?" I gesture pointing to myself.

"Yeah you." He gives me one of his million dollar smiles that could make any girl's heart melt, but I'm not falling for it. "I just wanted to know if you got all the mud out of your hair." Okay now I'm really confused, which doesn't happen often.

"You can cut the crap. What the hell do you want, because I know no way in hell you would talk to me willingly unless it was to insult me." I spit with as much venom I can muster. It worked because I saw him flinch but not a moment after he composed himself.

"Fine, I was trying to be friendly. Who am I kidding. The thing is I heard you're a pretty awesome songwriter and I kind of need a song to sing at the talent show." He stated bluntly

"Why can't you write your own song?" why am I even giving him my time of day right now.

"Because I can't write a song I have tried but they don't turn out well." He lowered himself so he was whispering in my ear. "Also because I can make your life a whole lot worse than it is now." His hot breath against my skin sent shivers down my body. I looked at him scared. It isn't because I'm scared for him, it is just that he is willing to go to any length to get what he wants I would personally know that and right now he looks dead serious.

"okay" I whisper.

"I thought you'd see it my way. Meet me at my house at 7 and well get started. But don't tell_ anyone_ that you were at my house because I don't wanna b seen with a whore like you" with that he turned to the front right when the teacher walked in.

This is going to be the worst night of my life I thought.

**A/N: so what do you think? Long enough lol sorry about not updating sooner. I'll try to update soon but school just started and I have a lot of hw and it's the first week. So the updates might be slower. I'll try to update on the weekends though. I know this chapter is kind of boring but just bare with me okay? It's just a filler chapter anyways review please. I love reading your thoughts.**

nt here...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello people of the Austin and Ally fandom. How's life? Oh really now sounds great. It's the weekend and I'm updating like I said I would. **

**Disclaimer: Oh how I hate you so. I do not own Austin and Ally. Yes I know it's a shame. **

** I'm letting you know now that there is some vulgar in this chapter. I really don't enjoy hearing people using it but some things just need to be said according to Ally. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

_The worst kind of torture is giving in to someone_

_When it goes against all of your morals and ethics_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_In thirty minutes I have to go to Austin Moon's house. Why you may ask. Because I was too stupid and scared to tell him no when he threatened me. God why do I have to be such a whimp. I wish I was more like Trish or Katelyn sometimes. I still haven't told them that I'm going over there mainly because I don't want Trish freaking out and beating Austin's ass or doing something illegal to get her sent to jail. Did I forget to mention that the reason I am going to Austin's house is because I am writing a song for him to sing in the talent show. It's stupid I know right, but he told me he doesn't know how to write a song. So here I am waiting to go to Austin's. On the bright side I thought of some new lyrics to add to my song._

_You can take everything I have _

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down _

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_That's all I have for right now, but I'm pretty satisfied with how the song is turning out so far. I have to go. It's almost time for me to be at blondie's ._

_~Love Ally_

* * *

Slowly but surely I walked to Austin's. His neighborhood was nice and quiet. The opposite of what I thought. The grass on everyone's lawn was manicured with a crisscross pattern. On a few of the houses there were rose beds and bird baths. Not one house failed to have a plaque over their garage with their address in gold, which looked beautiful when the light hit it at just the right angle.

I spotted the Moon's house in the distant and walked over to that hell hole I was going to have to stay at for two hours. On the drive way there was an elegantly painted _M_ with small lights pocking out of the M, but not popping out enough for you to step on. I walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. A woman I presume as Austin's mother answers the door. She is fairly beautiful and slender. Her blonde hair is unlike her son's I might add; it's lighter and has slight waves in it. Her eyes are what caught my attention though. They were the same shade of her son's. Those kind eyes that could make just anyone fall for him. _Wait, _what am I saying; Austin doesn't have kind eyes, they are always filled with hatred. Well that's how they look whenever he is looking at me anyways. On rare occasions though I do see a hint of kindness in them. Austin's mom is rather tall for a woman, but that just adds to her beauty, it makes her look like a goddess nonetheless.

"Hello sweetheart, whom might you be? Austin told me someone was coming over but he didn't tell me who. You seem like a lovely girl though and a hard worker seeing as how it is exactly seven O'clock and you are here." Mrs. Moon said in a sweet voice. I mentally cursed my punctuality. It's something I can't help; I don't like being late to things even if it is helping out my number one tormentor.

"Hello, um I am Allyson Dawson, but you can call me Ally" I said shyly.

"There is nothing to be shy about, why don't you come inside." She stepped aside and let me walk into her home. I was baffled by what I saw. They had vaulted ceilings, and cream colored walls which complemented the chandelier that hung over just before you reach the dining room. The couches were a light café the stairs were marble with a fixated light fixture above it, and I thought the outside of the house was nice.

"You have a beautiful home Mrs. Moon" I said still awestruck.

"Please call me Mimi. Why thank you Ally. Would you care to stay for dinner?"

"I don't think I should." I stated. I did not want to eat at the same table as Austin let alone be in the same room as him.

"Nonsense you're going to be staying until nine anyways. We will be eating in thirty minutes"

Mrs. Moon, I mean Mimi Moon isn't anything like her son. Maybe he got his personality from his dad. Just then a little girl holding a doll walked up to me crying. She looked a lot like a girl version of Austin. She seemed around five or six.

"Hi my name is Jennifer." She sniffled. I felt bad for her because she was crying. I hate to see kids cry, it just breaks my heart.

"Hi I'm Ally. What's wrong?"

"Austin won't play dolls with me anymore. He said he is to grown up now. I don't get it; he played with me last week. Ally does he not love me anymore?" She was crying so hard now that I just wanted to hug her.

"Come here sweetheart." She walked over to me and I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I know I'm not the strongest person, but she was as light as a feather. "I'm sure he loves you, but he is getting older now, so he feels like he shouldn't be playing dolls with you anymore." Her face fell and I could tell she was about to start sobbing. I rushed on. "Jennifer he is a boy and boys have never really been good at playing dolls anyways, so how about I play with you."

"Thank you Ally and by the way you are very pretty"

"Thank you now let's go wash the tears off your face"

She beamed up at me. If only Austin was this nice. She grabbed my hand and took me up stairs to the bathroom. I sat her on the counter and grabbed a towel she gave me and started to gently wash away her tears.

"All better now?" I asked her. She nodded. I picked her back up and walked out of the bathroom, I bumped into a shirtless Austin. I was a bit shocked to see that he was very muscular.

"When did you get here" he then looked at Jennifer. "and why are you holding my sister?"

"I got here around 15minutes ago. I am holding _your_ sister because she was crying." I said glaring at him for not giving his sister the time of day. How could he not have heard me come through the door? This boy can be so self centered.

"Jennifer why were you-" He was cut off by his mom calling us down for diner. I just turned around with Jennifer still in my arms and walked downstairs. When I was at the foot of the stairs a man walked in who I now know is Austin's father and Mimi's husband. He was tall and had very prominent features. Unlike Mimi's hair his was a darker blonde almost a dirty blonde. He had broad shoulder which gave the impression that he could be very intimidating.

"Hello, I am Mike Moon. Who might you be?" he said

"Allyson Dawson, but you can call me Ally."

"Nice to meet you Ally." He smiled down at me. Wow all of the Moon's are polite. I wonder went wrong with Austin I thought.

"It is nice to meet you too Mr. Moon and Mimi said diner is ready."

"Ally please, call me Mike." I am having a serious case of déjà vu right now. I feel like I've said this and heard this before. I kind of did, but it was with Mimi.

I put Jennifer down and we walked into the dining room. Everyone was already sitting at the table. Mr. and Mrs. Moon across from each other at the foot of the table and Jennifer across from me.

"Austin come down. It's time to eat already" Mike called up to his son. Austin came down begrudgingly. He made his way to the table and was about to sit next to Jennifer when his mom told him to sit next to me. I visibly tensed up and so did Austin. He sat down next to me not daring to defy his mom orders. The atmosphere became increasingly awkward, well for me it did anyways. I found out easily that the Moons are not a family accustomed to silence at the dinner table.

"Ally how long have you know Austin?" Mimi asked me

"Um about three years, we met in seventh grade." I was a bit nervous I knew Austin would torment me more is I told his mom he was a cruel ass to me, so I decided to leave that part out.

"Mommy, daddy guess what. I made a new best friend today."

"Really and who might that be pumpkin?" Mike asked curiously

"Ally. She was going to play dolls with me when Austin wouldn't play with me and she took me upstairs to wipe away me tears." She said brightly to everyone. Austin's mouth dropped.

"Austin why didn't you play with your sister? You made her cry." Mike said sounding angry with his son.

"It's okay daddy, Ally is my best friend now and she is like a sister. Ally said anyways that boys were never good at playing with dolls anyways." This earned a chuckle from everyone around the table including myself, but Austin stayed quiet.

"Is that so now?"

"Yup and when I asked Ally if Austin still loved me she said of course he still did it's just that he is growing up now." Mike and Mimi didn't look to happy with Austin right now. The tension was so thick you could probably cut it with a knife.

"So how was your day" I asked Mike and Mimi trying to dissolve the tension, luckily it worked. They answered my question and soon after dinner was done. I insisted on helping Mrs. Moon with the dishes since she cooked that fabulous meal for us.

"Thank you Ally, Austin never helps me with the dishes."

"You're welcome and it was the least I could do for that wonderful meal you cooked." She smiled down at me and nodded her head.

* * *

I walked up to Austin's room so we could get started on what I came here for. It was already eight O'clock and we still hadn't started the song yet. I opened Austin's door and he didn't even look up at me. His room was a lot cleaner than I expected it to be. I mean there were a few tossed items on the floor but it wasn't really dirty. In the corner I noticed there was a keyboard and a guitar. I walked over to the keyboard completely forgetting Austin was there. I started to play a melody that I had in my head. Soon after I added lyrics.

"That was really good. You sing really good too." I turned around with a horrified expression on my face, not just because someone heard me sing let alone Austin Moon but because he actually complemented me. I think this boy is sick or something. I'm going to have to tell Mimi to buy some medicine for him. Wait why do I care? I think I might be the one getting sick now. Oh my gosh Austin is contagious.

"Uh, t-thank y-you" I stuttered out.

"What? Why are you so scared?" he asked confused.

"Because I have stage fright and hate performing for people and the fact that you complemented _me_" I squeak out. All he does is smirk. God I hate that smirk, it's just so stupid like the rest of him.

"Let's work on the song now"

Half an hour later we were done with the song and Austin was singing the last verses or the song.

_Yeahhh  
Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get_

This boy really could sing. That was an understatement, he could sing like an angel but I would never tell him that his head is already filled with too much air as it is. We don't need to go feeding this boy complements. There I go again with the niceness toward him in my head._ Ally get a grip already_. I told myself over and over again until Austin started talking to me.

"Um thanks for the song I guess. You should get going now it's almost nine." He sounded nervous. Why was Austin nervous? I walked down stairs and so did Austin.

"Austin walk Ally home it's getting late and I don't want anyone trying to hurt her." Austin's mom said from the living room. I snickered in my head. I bet blondie would love it if I got kidnapped or hurt. Jennifer ran out of her room and gave me a hug. She told me to come back soon so we could play dolls. I already knew I wouldn't be coming back. Blondie over there wouldn't allow it even if it was to make his sister happy. I swear he can be so selfish.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Ally. Come by whenever you want." Mike said holding out a hand to me I shook his hand and gave him a bright smile. Mimi walked up to me now and embraced me giving me a warm motherly hug; which my mom never gave me.

I walked outside with Austin he was head of me though. I didn't mind though were not friends. I'm just some whore to him and he is just a self absorbed ass to me. He suddenly stopped and I walked right into him.

"Don't think this changes anything between us at school" even though it was dark out I knew he was glaring at me.

"Really you're going to be mean to your sister's best friend." I retorted to him.

"Oh don't worry. You are not coming back to my house and besides Jennifer will make new friends. Friends that aren't whores." I was slightly hurt when he said that.

"Why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you?" I blurted out. I covered my mouth with my hand immediately. I've always wondered why he hated me but I never voiced it before until now and right now I'm dreading the answer. He looked at me taken back.

"Now, who ever said I hated you?" he smirked

"_You_. You constantly call me a whore, a slut, a bitch must I go on? You have been tormenting me since seventh grade and now you're saying you don't hate me. You know you are full of shit. I don't understand how girls could be all over you. Your personality is crap and you are just an awful person. You're ridiculing, condescending, and immature. Do you know what you are? A fucking ass with no ethical morals." I was so mad everything was just boiling over. I couldn't help it, but to be honest I don't regret anything I said to him. I know it was harsh but he never thought about what he did and if he did think about what he was doing to me, then he is playing a sick twisted game that I will not be joining him in any time soon.

"Yeah, whatever. Were here now, go inside so I can take the fuck off now." He sounded irritated I probably pissed him off. Good he deserves it. I walked inside and sure enough as soon as I walked inside he took off.

I went upstairs not bothering to say hi to my parents. I was too tired from this eventful day. I slipped into my pajamas and fell right to sleep.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. :) I wrote this as kind of a little gift for all of you that keep reviewing. **

Kay k 430-** thank you for reviewing all of my chapter so far I appreciate it**

Teshia 14-** thanks for understanding**

Isazu-**just for you I will write in another character sometime in the story and make them ****_NICE_**** blonde :) I don't know when though. And no Katelyn is not blonde. Sorry if I made that unclear**

queenc1-**well you will have to wait to find out. He may or may not. **

EllenR5-** haha I loved your review. Btw I checked out your story and I think it is good. Just a few mistakes here and there but overall it is very good. You should be proud of yourself :)**

**OMG are you guys just as excited as I am for Successes and Setbacks. *spoiler alert* I heard from someone who saw the taping of it and there isn't an Auslly kiss on the cheek. It could be true of could not be. *spoiler alert* I also heard there were two hugs in it though. It's better than nothing right. I'll try to update on the weekends from now on.**

**Well have a good night or morning depending on where you are.**

**Review and if it's not too much to ask can you guys write longer reviews. It's okay if you can't though but I would love to hear your thoughts and read any ideas for the story you might have. I love reading the longer reviews than the usual love it, but those reviews of still loved and welcomed. :) **

**Bye I will see you next update.**

e...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi there, look I am really sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has started and volleyball season just started so I am extremely busy and tired. I hope you are not too mad. I will try my hardest to update sooner. Now let the story begin**

* * *

_Dreams are sometimes hints at the future_

_And other times they scare you and cause _

_You confusion_

* * *

_ I was running through a green meadow and the smell of the daisies was intoxicating, the skies were bluer than what I remember. As I run I can't help but feel free and light, the sun shining in my eyes and radiating its warm presence everywhere. For once I don't feel the weight of the world on my shoulders; I am at complete bliss here. I watch as the butterflies come up from the grass and spread their colorful wings_** [1]**_ such an array of colors is upon me; the dazzling gold of the son, the minty green grass, the assortment of red, white, and pink flowers, and the iridescent blue sky . It is just so breath taking that words cannot describe this beautiful place, yet I don't know where I am. I continue walking and see a small pond in the distance. I make my way to the small pond and sit down by the nearby rock and just stare into the water. There are small blooming lotus flowers floating above the water and pond striders or floating bugs as most call them. The pond striders zip to and fro on the water making small indentions in the water but never causing the water to become actually disturbed. The water is as clear as the sky; it sparkles like a crystal and shimmer like a star. This kind of water is new to me; I usually do not see water this 'pure'. In the distant I see the forest and see the doe pass by. She slowly approaches and drinks from the pond not daring to let her gaze drop from mine. She looks afraid and unsure. I get up from my spot and make my way to the doe, startled by my sudden action she runs off. _

_"Ally"_

_"Ally"_

_"Ally"_

_I hear someone calling my name repeatedly but I do not know the voice. For what it is worth it sounds almost angelic and beautiful. I can only imagine only the humblest of people having that voice. I sit back down and listen for the person with the 'voice'. A few minutes a feel the grass next to me ruffle and I know someone is sitting by me yet I do not make a move or acknowledge their presence. _

_"Hey Als" the angelic voice says. I turn to look at the boy but he has turned his head in the other direction. I notice his define feature; the curve of his jaw, the firmness in his face, the adorable dimple he has. I wonder if he has one on the other side I think to myself. His beautiful dirty blonde hair shines the sun light. His whole face just radiates beauty yet there seems to be certain darkness in it. _

_"Hello?" I say a bit unsure about myself. The blonde turns around and I am shocked at what I see._

_"Ally its okay it's just the two of us, no one else" said Austin. Yes that's right you heard me right Austin Moon is here._

_"What do you mean? You hate me remember?" I asked him skeptically._

_"How could I hate you? You are beautiful, amazing in every way, talented and stunning. Words cannot describe beautiful you are inside and out. Stunning, elegant, magnificent, beautiful, gorgeous, adorable, grandeur, graceful, marvelous, none of these words mount to how breath taking you truly are._

_I was speechless. My mouth hung agape did the Austin Moon really say all of that to me. No he must be talking about someone else. Yet when I look in his eyes I know he isn't, he is looking right at me with soft, loving serious eyes- wait loving eyes?_

_"Austin I don't know what to say." I say rather sheepishly_

_"Don't say anything, just close your eyes." Me being out of my right mind at the moment actually listen to him and close my eyes. I feel him get close to my face. His breathing is slow and deep and the scent of cologne is soothing. It smells like pine with a hint of cinnamon._

_"Ally?" his voice was husky and low_

_"Yes."_

_"Please don't push me away this time. Not again, keep your eyes closed." Darn how did he know I was going to open my eyes and what does he mean push him away? As I was about to question him I feel a pair of soft lips on mine. Yet I still don't open my eyes I keep them closed and return the kiss. His lips are soft and inviting, we kiss slowly and passionately- afraid to break the softness of it all. _

_"Ally Dawson, I love you."_

That's when I wake up in my room. I am drenched in sweat probably from the intensity of the dream. It felt so real though, his lips against mine and mine against his. What scares me the most is that I actually enjoyed kissing him, Austin Moon? No it was just my imagination, besides I would never kiss Austin we hate each other and we have for the past three years. I start to remember all the things he has done to me and what he said to me tonight. That's when I know for a fact that I would never kiss Austin.

**Austin's POV:**

_"Ally Dawson, I love you" I told her after I broke the kiss. I look to see a shocked but still beautiful Ally staring at me with her big doe eyes that anyone could get lost in._

_"What? What do you mean?" she asked me looking scared and frail. _

_"Ally, I Love You and I always have. Everything I have put you through was because I didn't know how to express myself, but I know now that I love you." She just sits there and I start to get a little anxious to tell the truth. I don't want her to leave like the last time. Not again._

_"Austin, why would you hurt me like that." she asks me as tears stream down her face. Her voice sounds hurt and broken. It breaks my heart knowing what I put this girl through._

_"Ally, I don't know I just couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle seeing you ever day and knowing that you weren't mine. I wanted you yet you didn't want me, so I made it that no one would care for you. I' m so sorry Als forgive me."_

_"Austin, that's where you are wrong, I did want you. I cared for you as well. I'm not sure if I can forgive you Austin. Do you know what you caused me, how much pain I was in over the years?"_

_"Yes, I know and I am begging you to just forgive me. You don't have to love me just forgive me."_

_"Austin Moon that is where you are wrong again. I do love you."_

That's when I woke up panting. I just dreamt about Ally and I was begging for her love. First of all that wouldn't happen in a million of years because 1. I would never fall in love with a whore like Ally and 2. I don't beg people for anything. But it felt good though when we were kissing her soft lips were passionate but it was only a dream a stupid dream that meant nothing. I have had dreams before about girls. Yeah that's it, I haven't seen a girl in a while and Ally was the last girl I saw so my mind put her in my dream instead of another girl.

** Both of their POV: ( Ally and Austin are both thinking and doing the same thing)**

I just sit on my bed thinking. I look up at the ceiling and groan in frustration. What was that dream about. It was stupid, as if I would ever kiss Austin Moon/ Ally Dawson. I start to pace the room wondering what is going on. We have hated each other for this long and now here comes a dream where we are kissing. What the fuck is this supposed to mean. You know what it means nothing. I couldn't fall for blondie/ and I couldn't fall for that whore. I have Dallas/ I have Cassidy. I climb back into bed and can't help but think about her/ him. As I slip back into my slumber hoping that I won't have another dream like the previous one I can't help but think of the dream.

* * *

**A/N: i hope this makes up for lack of updates. I would also like to thank each and every one of you for reviewing, favorting, and following this story. Your reviews mean so much to me. I would thank all of you but im supposed to be asleep so right now im doing this in secrecy just so I can give you guys something. Are you guys going to watch the Halloween Austin and Ally? Do you think Ally will sing on stage? Sorry if the ending kind of cofused you. They are both thinking the same thing and when it says " It was stupid, as if I would ever kiss Austin Moon/ Ally Dawson" both Ally and Austin said the same thing but of course Austin said Ally's name and Ally said Austin's name. **

**Tell me what you think in a review. Until next time keep reading on**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: So I hope you guys are not mad that I haven't updated in a really long time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally **

**Just to let you know this chapter may be rather short. I know I'm sorry but I'm in a bit of a rush.**

**And without further ado ****_High School Heart Ache Chapter 6_**

* * *

You know when you have that feeling when your day is just going to be hell and filled with shit? Well yeah I feel like I'm going to have one of those days. You will never guess who just turned up to prove my point right? You guessed it Austin Moon. In all honesty I'm anxious because of my dream and I am trying really hard to not have a panic attack right now. I try to act like I didn't see him but it's too late he already saw me and is making his way over here. I sigh out of exasperation waiting for the worst to come.

"Missed me whore?" he said rather casually like that was my actually name, but considering how many times he has called me that it might as well be.

I didn't even bother listening to him, it was too early in the morning and I didn't feel like dealing with his crap at the moment so I just continued shoving all the necessities I was going to need in order to make it through the day. Apparently blondie doesn't like to be ignored so he took the initiative and slammed my locker closed and nearly smashed my finger, but you know what's high school without losing a few appendages in the proce

"I said did you miss me whore, what are you bad at hearing now too?"

"Oh, no blondie I heard you but I was choosing to ignore your immature obnoxious behavior at the moment but since you can't take a hint: I can't particularly say I missed you." and with that I stocked off not caring what Austin would have in store for me later.

* * *

My classes passed by in a haze today; by the time I was ready to actually do something productive it was lunch. I decided to eat by the lone tree by the cafeteria today because I wasn't really up to looking for Trish and Katelyn. I've noticed that Katelyn and I are getting distant from each other, maybe she is just one of those friends that comes and goes; Trish on the other hand is one of those friends that will always have your back no matter what. She is my definition of a true best friend and a sister.

I was snapped out of my own little world by some ignoramus pouring ice cold water down my body. Saying the water was freezing was an understatement. Imagine jumping into a vat of ice then times that by ten, yeah it was that cold. I looked up to see no other than _The_ ignoramus, the king of ignoramuses, the ambassador of Ignoramus Island, Austin Moon.

"Sorry Dawson you looked a bit dehydrated from where I was standing." Austin smirked earning applauses and several high fives from his so called friends. I bet they don't even like him, they probably just use him to seem like there are all cool and to get all the so called 'honeys' of the school.

"You know what Austin go fuck yourself" I spat with as much venom as I could.

"Now why would I do that when you're so good at it yourself? Are you not the whore of the school?" he asked with triumph in his eyes. God I wished so badly I just give him one clean punch to his face to show him that I'm not weak.

Without a word of acknowledgement I pivot off my foot and turn in the opposite direction to where the lockers are located. I find my locker quite easily considering it is the _only_ locker with vandalism on it. I grab my extra set off clothes and make my way to the bathroom. As I remove the wet clothes off my body I am elated to have dry clothes touch my skin once again instead of those drenching wet clothes I was wearing just mere minutes ago. As I combed out my hair of the knots I couldn't help but think why? Why me? What kind of suffering could I have possibly caused Austin to be this cruel and insensitive to me? Am I just not a likeable person? Is he taking his pain out on me? I just don't know and it bothers me every day, out of every one in this hell hole of a school he picks on me. A few tear wear threatening to slide down my face but I forced them back. I promised myself that I would never cry over the things that Austin does to me, but sometimes it gets to me and tugs at my heart strings. 'Oh those could be good lyrics to use. I'm going to have to remember them I told myself.'

Just as I am about to walk out I hear the door open and I turn around but I am only met with darkness apparently who ever just walked in here just turned off the lights emitting us both in darkness. Before I could even get a word in a felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I dropped to the floor immediately, I was trying my hardest to stay conscious but reality kept fading in and out. My hands felt something wet and I came to realize the sudden horror of the situation. Someone just attacked me and I am losing a large quantity of blood. Whoever did this to me must be friends with Austin or must really have something against me. As I slowly started drifting off to what I must assume is unconsciousness the figure spoke.

"Now Austin can be rid of you and stop focusing all of his attention on you! As if you thought Austin could actually like someone as horrid as yourself"

That voice sounded familiar but who the hell is she. I have come to the conclusion in my sudden deliriousness that this chick is mentally instable, crazy, a nut job, cray cray if you will. Whoever she is though she thinks that Austin has a crush on me, this is what leads me to believe that she is crazy. Turns out I was right, I was going to have a shitty day and I never even made it pass lunch.

The last thing I though before I slipped under the spell of unconsciousness was _Why me?_

**A/N: and Viola how did you like it? Leave a review if you could I would really appreciate your feedback. By the way does anyone else love how the second season of Austin and Ally is going so far?**


End file.
